Sithnar
Sithnar (born Scotbode 4, 835 BI, vampirized Bruil 13, 800 BI, destroyed Bruil 1, 13656 AI) was originally a human man who was transformed into the first Sithnarn Vampire. Sithnar was a vampire with thousands of years of experiences. Only a few of his adventures have been recorded. Warning: These Guidelines give away many plot lines and surprises in the Castle Zierath World. If you wish to be surprised by the novels, read with care. Fictional Character History Pre-Vampire Sithnar was born on Scotbode 4, 835 BI to a long-time noble family in the kingdom of Darrenovy. He became the last of his line when his father past away when he was 12. Sithnar became a ranger in his ancestral grounds: the forests surrounding the capital city. He avoided the political intrigues of the Darren Royal family and the sychophantic followers. When the Terlerto Mage school arrived in Darrenovy, Sithnar took a romantic interest in the Second Mage Ajhana, but even though she felt an attraction to him, her vows would not allow her to commit to a relationship with him. In his caring for her, Sithnar became entangled in the political intrigue he had tried so hard to avoid. He followed Ajhana into Princess Amaralina's political camp against her powerful suitor and rival Rommit. This put him at odds with the rich merchant/smuggler Gyshouto and the Lord Exchequer Dassmar. Sithnar was with Gyshouto when Jhanu's zombified body was discovered. When Ajhana was framed for killing King Rajhan, Sithnar helped her escape. Sithnar was one of the last sentients fighting the vampires before he was changed. Amaralina convinced him that to protect Ajhana, he would have to become a vampire. He allowed Vampyre to change him, and it was his surrender and change that also weakened Ajhana's resolve as well. Early Vampire Vampyre granted the First Nine Vampires eternal life, but they were controlled tightly by Vampyre and surrounded by people that they loathed. The various vampire started to try to break away. Sithnar was the first to stubbornly go his own way. In 793 BI, Sithnar created his first child - a friend and rival of Ajhana, Darla Sun. Over the following thirteen years, he created 99 more. On Santil 29, 780 BI, Sithnar led the Sithnarn, numbering at an even hundred, against the Last Nine Turhys down. The vampires are driven off by the animals in the area and the magic of the Turhys. Sithnar's children are reduced in number from 100 to 22. Sithnar and Darla Sun were among the survivors. Sithnar and most of the other surivors fled south and east to Scottlund. In 549 BI, Zorn the Ancient and Cohl track down the nest of the Sithnarn. Sithnar flees to South Hagan. Darla Sun, Sithnar's eldest child and wife, flees eastward into the hylands. The Ancient and Cohl track her down and destroy her with the help of the Marristal Clan of Dratchma. Sithnar was devestated, and lost confidence in himself. He fell under the control of Vampyre again, and it would be many years before he pulled himself away again. The Destruction of Sithnar On Bruil 1, 13656 AI, The Manicotti, Jongivern, and Todweb battle and destroy Sithnar and take possession of the vampire's treasure. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 28) Created by M. David Loyal Category:Vampire Category:Sithnarn Vampire Category:Created by M. David Loyal